Fusions
Many beings have the ability to merge their essences, resulting in Fusions. The process of combined bodies and minds results in greater strength and power, and often results in new abilities. Natural Fusions In the Matoran Universe, beings of the same species can willingly forgo their individuality and combine their bodies and minds. The amount of beings that enter this fusion can be any more than two, but is usually three or six. The Makuta species could have formed Kaita, but were not willing to surrender their identities, and never did so. Most other species are also unwilling submit to the process of losing their identities. Members of the Matoran species must combine with members with differing elemental powers; three Toa of Stone cannot form a Kaita. The fused being usually possesses enhanced strength and, if present, greater Elemental abilities. The fusion must concentrate in order to maintain its form. The entity also possesses a new mind, and believes itself to be an individual being. Though a fusion may be referred to as a having a gender, the being itself is gender-neutral. Combinations of three beings are given the title of 'Kaita', and combinations of six are given the title 'Nui'. Natural Fusions Below is a list of known beings that come or have come into existence through natural fusion. *Matoran Kaita - A fusion of three Matoran of different elemental types. *Matoran Nui - A fusion of six Matoran of different elemental types. *Toa Kaita - A fusion of three Toa of different elemental types. **Akamai **Wairuha *Toa Nui - A hypothetical fusion of six Toa of different elemental types. **Altron *Turaga Kaita - A fusion of three Turaga of different elemental types. *Turaga Nui - A fusion of six Turaga of different elemental types. *Bohrok Va Kaita - A fusion of three Bohrok Va of different elemental types. *Bohrok Kaita - A fusion of three Bohrok of different elemental types. **Bohrok Kaita Za **Bohrok Kaita Ja *Bohrok-Kal Kaita - A fusion of three Bohrok-Kal of three elemental types. **Bohrok-Kal Kaita Za **Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja *Rahkshi Kaita - A fusion of three different Rahkshi breeds. **Rahkshi Kaita Vo **Rahkshi Kaita Za **Rahkshi Kaita Ze * Altronia Kaita ** Zakalonn Unnatural Fusions Unnatural fusions occur when an outside force causes two or more creatures to be fused together. These fusions are often done against the will of those involved. Unnatural fusions often display madness, those involved being driven insane by suddenly being forcibly merged with another mind. Unnatural fusions do not always have the powers of those involved; the powers are sometimes weakened by the process instead of being enhanced, though this is not always the case. As a result of the component entities being unwilling to fuse, unnatural fusions are often permanent, and cannot be undone by the fused being alone. Objects/Substances that can cause or effect fusions: *The Spear of Fusion - A lance-like weapon capable of fusing and unfusing beings and objects. *The Mask of Fusion - A Kanohi capable of temporarily fusing two or more beings together. *The Kanohi Ignika - An immensely powerful mask capable of controling the power of Life. *Energized Protodermis - A mysterious substance that is able to mustate or destroy almost anything it comes into contact with. *Visorak venom, which causes monstrous mutations and fusions to one's armor. *Roodaka's rhotuka spinners, which is not a technical fusion but resembles one. *Viruses - Energy-based organisms the Makuta use to create and alter beings. Unnatural Fusions Below is a list of beings who have come into existence through unnatural fusions: *Piraka Fusion - A temporary fusion created by Vezon using the Spear of Fusion on the Piraka Reidak and Vezok. The creature had massive strength and was insane, only capable of acting on its individual members' hatred of the other Piraka. *Prototype - Another product of the Spear of Fusion. Used by a Dark Hunter on a pair of Toa in the process of merging, driving them insane and depriving the resulting creature of much of their elemental power. *Takutanuva - A temporary fusion created when the Toa Takanuva and the Makuta Teridax fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis together. Takanuva had removed Teridax's mask before the fusion took place, weakening Teridax and preventing him from dominating it. *Shadow Matoran/Rahi Hybrid - A creature created by Makuta Mutran and Chirox to serve as a mount for Vican. *Mutated combinations of Underwater Rays and Takea - These creatures were utilized by the Barraki. *Golden Skin Fusion - A being created when a group of Skakdi dropped the five remaining Piraka, a Vortixx, a worker from Stelt, and a Zyglak into a tank of Energized Protodermis. An unknown, greenish cloud also entered the tank as the fusion initiated. *Zevrahk - An unnatural fusion of several different Rahkshi breeds created by Makuta Verahk through the use of his Blade of Mutation. *Ignika Nui - A powerful being from an alternate reality created from the fusing of Mata Nui and the Kanohi Ignika's minds and spirits. *Cetran and Modrak - a Spear of Fusion fused two beings the wrong way, putting Toa Modrak's body on top of Toa Cetran's. *Dark Fusion - A extraordinarily powerful fusion in an alternate reality of Millennium, Eostra Nihiltian, the Dark Lord, and the Kanohi Ignika. *Zaliek - A fusion of two Skakdi created via experimentation with Energized Protodermis. *Baterra Magnus - A Skrall who was accidentally fused with a Baterra. *Manauhk - A fusion two Alpha Beings. The circumstances behind this is currently unknown. Category:Fusions